ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Chen's Palace
}} Chen's Palace is a large building that Chen and his underlings formerly occupied on Chen's Island. History Pre-Season 4 Following Chen and Clouse' exile for their treason in the Serpentine Wars, they sailed to an uncharted island in the Endless Sea where they began to build their criminal empire as well as the Noodle Factory. Chen raised Skylor in the palace and decided to put his plans to become Anacondrai into action by hosting the Tournament of Elements to bring the Ninja and other descendants of the Elemental Masters to the island. The Invitation Chen was seen in the underground dungeons checking on the captured Zane, declaring he holds all the cards. Only One Can Remain The ferry arrived at the palace, where the Elemental Masters have their first round. Versus Chen announces the first three set of 1v1 matches. Ninja Roll After Kai got lost in the palace, he and the other Elemental Masters watch Skylor fighting Jacob in the next round. That night, the Elemental Masters went outside to compete in a round of Thunderblade. Spy for a Spy In the palace, the Elemental Masters attended a banquet to celebrate their victories so far. Later, however, Cole would cause havoc in the factory and was thrown into a dungeon, where he was able to free Zane. The Elemental Masters gathered at Kai’s suite, where they check everyone for an Anacondrai tattoo. The Forgotten Element After stealing the Elemental Masters' powers, Chen challenged Lloyd in the palace. The Day of the Dragon Outside of the palace, Jay ordered Bolobo to sink the ferry to prevent anyone from leaving the island. Later, however, the Masters were forced to retreat inside the palace after Chen completed the spell. Areas Courtyard The courtyard is located at the front of the palace. It is decorated with flower beds with trees, as well as a purple carpet leading to the palace's entrance. There are two dragon statues near the entrance. Main Hall The main hall is adjacent to the guest hall. Guest House Adjacent to the main hall, this four-story building housed the special rooms for the Elemental Masters during their stay, catering to both their individual preferences and elements. The guest hall served as the location for the first round of the tournament, as fifteen Jadeblades were hidden throughout it. The guest house was only used during the first two nights of the tournament however, as Chen confiscated the rooms after Cole and Jay tried to outsmart him during their duel. Fire suite Kai's quarters were located on the third floor of the Guest House. To reflect his element of fire, the room is decorated in bright red colors with a steady lava flow on one side of the room. Opposite the lava fall is a large comfortable bed that additionally acts as an entryway into the secret passages. Two simple walls divided the room in half with a large clock hanging on one and a portrait of Kai in his ZX uniform on the other. On the other side of the room is a small bench and the entrance to the balcony overlooking the courtyard. On the first day of the tournament, Kai was lead to the fire suite by one of the kabuki and was impressed by it. That night, the Ninja met up there before they began searching the island. The room was only used for the first two nights of the tournament as Chen confiscated their special rooms with Jay and Cole tried to humiliate him. When the remaining Ninja and Garmadon discovered from Nya that there is a spy within them, they gathered Skylor, Griffin Turner, Neuro, Paleman and Shade in the Fire Suite to see who it is. Garmadon suggested checking their backs for the Mark of the Anacondrai, where everyone but Shade complied, claiming he wasn't the spy nor their ally before he escaped the Suite. Lightning suite Jay's room is configured to respond to his electrical signal. It has a blue and brown color scheme with oriental designs. A large retractable television is built into the wall along with a game console, so Jay could play video games. In one of the corners is a large blue dragon statue while potted plants are in two other corners. In the middle of the room is a large blue bed and a rug with the lightning insignia is placed on the floor. Next to the main room is a spa with a hot tub and toilet. During the first competition, Bolobo stormed into the lightning suite to battle Jay for a Jadeblade. Jay was victorious in claiming it however, as the Master of Nature was briefly distracted by a Fritz Donnegan movie playing on Jay's TV screen. The room was only used for the first two nights of the tournament as Chen confiscated their special rooms with Jay and Cole tried to humiliate him. Earth suite Cole's temporary bedroom was on the top floor of the guest house, colored in dark tans and browns. The room held a large state of a stone dragon and a bed made of rock, much to the Master of Earth's dismay. However it also contain a secret cupboard holding the complete assortment of dishes from Chen's Noodle House, accessed by pressing the light above the bed. The room was only used for the first night, as Cole was eliminated from the tournament on the second day. Skylor's room Skylor's room was located on the second floor of the guest house adjacent to the Fire Suite. Her room walls were painted bright orange and red with stained orange glass panels showing the image of a Chinese Dragon eating noodles, possibly the symbol of Amber or a symbol for Chen's Noodle House. The objects in the room consist of a portrait of Chen hanging on the wall, a vase, workout equipment and a rug with a picture of the Chinese Dragon eating noodles. Her room was connected to a balcony and a secret passage looked into the room via peepholes. The room was only used by Skylor for the first two nights as Chen confiscated the rooms the following day. Lloyd's room Lloyd's quarters were on the top floor of the guest house. It featured an oriental design of greens and browns with golden dragons weaving around the pillars. Several tapestries hung from the walls, as did a mirror. Above a wooden cabinet was placed a picture of the entire Ninja team, including Zane. The room was only used for the first two nights of the tournament as Chen confiscated their special rooms with Jay and Cole tried to humiliate him. Chow House The Chow House is the dining area of the palace and is modeled after a modern cafeteria. After the first round in the tournament, lunch was severed in the Chow House to the elemental fighters. The next morning, breakfast was served there. Among those on the menu were creamy biscuits, which were denied to Garmadon. Kabuki Quarters Restricted from the Elemental Masters, the Kabuki's floor was where they prepared their makeup, as well as fitted Chen. Prior to Jay and Cole's duel, Neuro attempted to sneak into the quarters to discover what Chen was up to, but was stopped by Clouse. Secret Passages Built within the walls of the palace are secret passages that connect various rooms to the underground maze. Indoor Arena This arena was used on the third day of the tournament for Skylor's battle against Jacob. It is a large open room filled with vases (one of which contained a Jadeblade while another a couple of shurikens) with a small balcony perched atop the second floor. Noodle Factory Chen's noodle factory is under his palace, along with the dungeons. It is accessed by tunnels. This is where his merchandise is produced in large quantities for his noodle house in Ninjago's mainland. Gallery CIMain.png CI361.png CI365.png CI364.png MainHall4.png CIHall.png MainHall3.png CPLookUp.png|Looking up from the foor of the guest hall. CPSuites.png CI381.png CI383.png CI382.png CI392.png CP395.png FeastTable.png CP39N1.png CP39N2.png EarthSuiteComic.png de:Chens Palast pl:Pałac Chena Category:2015 Category:Locations Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Article stubs Category:Chen's Island Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:The Tournament of Elements